Clem
Clem is one of Darvo's contractors, an undercover soldier who supplies Darvo with information. He has a rare cloning mutation that grants him several unique traits that other Grineer do not possess, most notably the ability to disobey the Twin Queens. He is also significantly shorter than other Grineer, and a much more capable fighter. This mutation seems to have had some drawbacks, as he is seemingly only able to speak two words ("Clem" and "Grakata"). He sports his own Udyat Syandana variant, and his weapons of choice are a pair of customized Twin Grakatas, capable of dispatching greater than average threats. Appearances Clem appears in Darvo's unique Quest, A Man of Few Words. After being found out by the Grineer as an operative for Darvo and the Tenno, he is captured and pending execution. Once saved by the Tenno on Darvo's request, he will join the Tenno in recovering his Customized Grakatas, and will help the Tenno recover an artifact for Darvo. Afterwards, he will be located at either Darvo's shop, or the Steel Meridian's Relay room as the Medallion trader. Trivia *Clem's overall appearance and weapons of choice are various references to a series of comics created by Datareaper (the designer of the Kronen); **During the Quest to retrieve his signature weapons, he will use a Latron; this references the original comic by Datareaper, where an Excalibur insisted he use a Latron instead of a Grakata, to which Clem's response was to brandish a second Grakata. **Clem's entire in-game model plays off of the many comic depictions of him; his shorter stature , his mask on top of a mask , his syandana (originally an Asa Syandana) and even the Latcher (Roller in the comics ) on his back. *Clem's name comes from the word "klem", used by Grineer troops in various contexts. The frequent appearance of the word in Grineer speech was the inspiration for the creation of the character. *Aside from grunts, the only intelligible words Clem can say are "Clem" and "Grakata". Interestingly, Darvo is capable of understanding Clem's more complex intentions despite his limited vocabulary. *As there's no Tenno section in Codex, His codex is only seen in the category "All". *Prior to the introduction of his quest, Digital Extremes stated Clem was the name of the medallion trader for Steel Meridian, in honor of the character. **As of Update 17.4.4, Clem can be seen in the Steel Meridian Relay area as the medallion trader. Bugs *Clem does not actually benefit from Shield Osprey specters; he will gain the shield but his health will be damaged directly regardless. Gallery ClemCodex.png|Clem in the Codex. 2015-09-18_00001.jpg|Clem, as Steel Meridian's medallion trader, as of Update 17.4.4 Clem&Darvo.png|Clem's original spot in the Relay. ClemPostQuest.png|Clem, after the quest has been completed. FirstClem.png|The origin of Clem... 4DcB2Ct.png|...and his Two Grakata. ClemWithLoki.png|Clem receives training on Tenno movement. ClemGrate.png|Clem learning Tenno infiltration methods. ClemSyandanaComic.png|Seeing as Grineer Clones are usually only a few months old, it is advised to follow "Under three choking hazard" stickers. Clem and his Hat Combined.png|Clem and his new "hat". Clem Clem.png|The day Clem became Clem Clem. 2015-09-18_00005.jpg|2 Grakata! 2015-09-18_00003.jpg|A closer look at Clem. See Also * Twin Grakatas, a weapon associated with Clem. fr:Clem Category:Characters Category:Update 17 Category:Grineer Category:Community Concept